zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 Alright, I did some clean up on my talk page. Became to much of a hassle to find anything. I can restore it back to normally if needed. Thanks for the welcome and yes the shadow fox is my favourite. Me1 Your welcome. Hope you enjoy your stay (as I have said before XD) (Zoids Fanatic 07:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Your Reward I Silverblade1, long time member of the Zoids Wikia, present you with the "Color Award", for having the most colorful and longest user page in the entire wikia! :) :) :) :) :)--Silverblade1 03:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yay, I do have one more GIF I have to add (which should be obivious of what it might be). (Zoids Fanatic 03:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) Congratulations! one of your answers has been accepted! you have earned a cookie which will be sent by fax.ZGWolf 19:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay, which one was it? (Zoids Fanatic 19:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) the one about death, i think i'll keep this thing going till my page crashes. oh and we are sorry to inform you that your cookie was lost in transit. something about a mettaur and a liger. Dammnit, that's the third one this week! (Zoids Fanatic 19:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) it is a croped screenshot from This Game. have fun. ZGWolf 15:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk page Want to talk, feel free to do so. (Zoids Fanatic 20:12, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks for the welcome, ZF. I hope I'm doing this right...does the Talk Page thing work like Facebook's Wall-to-Wall? Raykong 04:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. (Zoids Fanatic cause my damn iPod won't let me log in). Ah, good to know. Raykong 14:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) SUPPPPPPPPP Yo, just dropping by your page to say hi. =) I too am a fan of RuneScape and Halo, and of course Zoids. ^_^ Lord Rapter, that one dude, the walking non-sequitur 06:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, a RS fan, good to see. (Zoids Fanatic 04:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC)) Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Merry Christmas to all, or happy holidays. Whichever one you prefer. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 06:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC)) Heads Up If you haven't noticed, I haven't been as active as I would have liked to be. Mostly due to life getting in the way and also I need to spend time fixing up the Yukkuri Wiki, working on papers, and all other "fun" stuff. So, I'm terribly sorry for my inactivity. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 05:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC)) We're doing awesome Well, if you haven't noticed, we're the second page to come up if you type in "Zoids" into Google. I think that's pretty incredible. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 01:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Zoids Fanatic! I like your anime screenshots pic! COOL! I also shall try to catch a cool screenshots... Lanithyaz (talk) 12:44, May 25, 2016 (UTC) 'HARRY CHAMP A MAN DESTINED TO BE KING......... KING LIGER OR KING BARON'S PILOT' Hello Zoids Fanatic, Okay lets say Harry Champ was destined to find and pilot "King Liger or King Baron", at his lowest point when he looses his enthusiasm as a zoids pilot, just as Bit Cloud was at his lowest point being caught and tied up by his own teammates during their first encounter. I mean Tomy always had King Liger on delay but no one was secured as the Pilot, so why not Harry Champ, he says he is a man destined to be King, right? So why not give him, King Liger or King Baron , then Bit and Harry would truly be equalled opponents...... C'mon Tomy make it happen, set up an Zoids anime where this bonehead Harry gets his own Liger that exemplifies his babbling and raises him up the ranks, with him being the pilot for King Baron or King Liger to face off against the Blitz Team. 12:55, July 1, 2018 (UTC) T29King (talk)